Your Beloved
by DigiQueen-Sinceramon
Summary: slightly AU. Hiei leaves Botan emotionaly scarred as he now works for the demon lord of Makai. However, the demon lord finds interest in Botan and asks Hiei to get her for him. Will retrieving Botan, bring up their old friendship.. or perhaps MORE?


digi: OKAY. I'm going to PROMISE to myself to actually work on this story. I'm going to write the second chapter after this because I'm liking where this is going so far!

anyways heres the summary.

more complex summary ;

set in now-times [like 2000's. slightly alternate universe-ish. botan is lonely girl who lost everything but saw comfort in hiei. Earlier in life she promised herself she'd never trust anybody after her step-father hurt and abused her but did put trust in our hiei! But later gets trust squashed on when hiei leaves her to work for big enemy of Makai. Hiei becomes most loyal warrior to demon lord. Demon lord later tells Hiei that Botan is what he wants and hiei goes after botan to give her to demon lord. Botan finds out when shes hiding out so she looks for help in an old friend ; Genkai. Genkai gives Botan white horse that has flames instead of normal horse hair. [looks like rapidash from pokemon Horse is to give Botan protection from Hiei since he is the fastest demon alive. Horse is fastest animal in Makai so it helps a lot.

**OH PLEASE READ. VERY IMPORTANT.  
**_Saiai_ means beloved. [this will help later on [plus I think it means beloved, I looked on an online japanese dictionary but you know how those online dictionaries are sometimes

disclaimer: i own nothing. don't sue me please. har dee dar.

vXv

Botan sat in the corner of a bar across from a stranger in a hooded cloak. She sighed as she sipped on some more of the beer in front of her. The bluette felt like she was about to puke, she had never tried beer before and only did it to drown away her sorrows. However, it wasn't working like planned.

Soon enough, Hiei came in and sat in a seat across from the bartender.

"Hiei, my main demon. How you been? What's going down in our little world?"

"I'm looking for a girl. Tall, blue hair, pink eyes."

The bluette gasped but it was interrupted when the cloaked stranger put a hand over her mouth.

"Come with me if you want to live." The raspy voice told her, pulling Botan away secretly anyway without waiting for an answer from the girl.

"Is she pretty?"

Hiei raised a brow. Is she pretty?! How dare he ask that! "I don't know." He hesitated.

"Well, I did see a tall girl with long blue hair come in... she was wearing a pink kimono and sat - oh nevermind she left. That's strange, she came in five minutes ago.." He shrugged.

'What?! She was here and I didn't sense her?!' Hiei thought in annoyance as he began to search for her outside. But outside, he saw Botan holding onto somebody as they rode off on a fiery horse into the distance. 'Curses! They have that damn horse Teumessian.. even my speed can't compare to that damn horses'...' Hiei growled in frustration then disappeared into the darkness.

After about a few minutes, Botan and the stranger appeared in front of a temple. Botan got off the horse and gasped at the temple's beauty.

"This is the sacred temple of Sakata Kintoki! I thought this place was supposed to be really seculded and almost IMPOSSIBLE to find!"

"It is. But we have the fastest horse in all of Makai so for him it's extremely easy to find and get here. This is, after all, his home." The cloaked person said after putting Teumessian into the horse stalls then walked into the house with Botan following. Once the stranger closed the door, she took off her cloak.

Botan's eyes widened as she pointed at the short person. "I remember you!"

"Yes, nice to see you too Botan." She said, putting her cloak on a hanger then putting that in the nearest closet.

"G-genkai! I thought... I thought... I mean I saw you -"

"Die? Yeah, I thought your dumb step-father got me too but his idiot self left me to rot without checking first if I really died or not. That's just like your step-father.. too impatient to do anything. Always forgetting the main details.." She rolled her eyes as they walked into the kitchen.

"But how did you survive?" Botan asked, sitting down on a chair as Genkai started making noodles to eat.

"He found me. Kintaro.. the so-called, 'golden boy'," She put her fingers up as quotion marks. "He's in the forest right now, training or playing.. probably doing both at the same time."

Botan then stood up, obviously very shocked. "What?! I thought Kintaro was a myth.. a legend! I remember the townspeople saying he was supposed to be incredibly strong and he could talk to animals!"

"Yeah, you got a problem with that lady?" A pleasantly plump eight year old boy said walking into the kitchen. He had a bib in his mouth and a live squirrel on his head.

"Oh my gosh! It's you! The legend!" Botan shrieked, pointing at him as he walked to Genkai.

"Genkai-sama.. who is this crazy lady?" He asked, pulling on her pants leg.

"She is Botan. A friend of mine whom I thought left this world a long time ago. And for the time being she is going to stay and train with us until she can get back on her feet again." The old lady said, setting the noodles in a big bowl and putting it in the middle of the table.

"Say WHAT?! Genkai.. I can barley bend a twig without using all my strength! I HIGHLY doubt I can train with the strongest kid alive and a powerful elderly woman! I'll-I'll die if I train with you guys!"

"Yeah, Genkai-sama. This lady seems crazy. We shouldn't train with her," Kintaro said his brown hair covering his eyes as he grabbed a smaller bowl from the counter. "She'll probably get really hurt." Botan nodded in agreement as Genkai set a bowl in front of the bluette and herself.

"No. Botan you are going to train with us unless you want to die by the hands of Hiei and that awful demon lord first."

"Whaaa?" The other two both went as they grabbed noodles from the big bowl.

"Do you know why Hiei was looking for you, Botan? He was planning on turning you in to the demon lord because it seems that the demon lord has a sort of interest in you."

"I've never seen the demon lord before! Why on Makai would he want me!"

She shrugged. "I guess he's seen you. Apparently whatever the case is, he fancies you and wants you as his mistress."

"Gross!" Kintaro said, slurping some noodles into his mouth. The squirrel also had its own little bowl and was eating noodles. Very odd sight, but very true.

"How do you know this?" Botan asked, looking at her suspiciously. Maybe Genkai had turned evil and was in cahoots with Hiei and her kindness towards Botan was just a ploy to get her to trust Genkai again so that the old lady could easily turn her into the demon lord and have Botan live through a life of misery and mistress-ness!

"I overheard Hiei one day when he came into the bar. He goes in there quite frequently to drink.. and when he does get drunk.. he tends to talk **a lot**."

'Hiei drinks!? When did he start?! Oh my gosh, maybe he feels bad about abandoning me and tries to drink away the pain!' Botan thought.

"Who's Hiei anyway? Is he a friend of yours, crazy lady?"

"Hiei is... well... he was my first friend after a little incident happened. And.. well... we aren't really friends anymore and-"

"Now he works for evil." Genkai finished, after noticing that Botan was about to get teary-eyed.

"I see. Well that sucks for you guys. Who knows, maybe it'll get better." He shrugged.

"Yeah.. right."

vXv

Hiei appeared in front of a large man who sat on a very comfy looking throne.

"Did you find her yet?" The scruffy man asked, scratching his chin.

"Yes. She ran off in the horse. The FIRE horse."

"Dammit! Not Teumessian! No one can catch that horse.. no one," The large man began to rub his temples. "Did you try following them?"

"No. The horse left me before I even thought of running after it and the damn thing didn't even leave a trail. My lord, what shall I do next?"

"The only thing I want you to do now, loyal one... is to search for that girl."

"If you don't mind me asking, why are you so pressed on looking for her? Have you even seen her before?" Hiei assumed that he wanted Botan for sexual reasons. He did seem like that type of man..

"Of course, I've seen her all the time. And I want her because I just do. No questions asked about it anymore. Just look for her and you shall be rewarded graciously."

"Right, my lord." He bowed then ran off.

vXv

Three months passed since then, Hiei's continued on searching for her and has found her a couple of times but has never actually caught her due to the horse always being by her side. Botan's been training intensely so that if she does get captured by the two then she'll atleast be a _little_ prepared. However, the bluette still lacked in the offensive training but excelled like CRAZY in the defensive department.

"Genkai, thank you so much! I feel so much stronger thanks to you both." She smiled down at little Kintaro who just frowned at her.

"You still need more training." He said as his animal friends stood on the sidelines watching.

"I know.. but I feel like I accomplished so much since then. I mean, I never knew I had it in me! Yeah!" She shouted happily as she punched a tree.

"Hey! Watch what trees you're hurting.. some of them are their homes!" Kintaro told her, pointing to the animals.

"Oh sorry.."

"Botan, it saddens me to say this but I think this may be your last few weeks here. Or perhaps.. days." Genkai told her.

"What, why? I was making so much progess." She wailed as she sat down on a stump.

"I think Hiei may have found the location of your secert home."

"No way!" Kintaro said, looking at her with his mouth open.

"How do you know it's Hiei though?" The younger girl asked.

"Everytime I walk outside.. I feel a pair of eyes stalking me. I'm almost always smelling smoke and just two days ago, I heard the slash of a katana in the distance and the sound of an ogre after being slain."

"Yeah, Squirrelysz told me yesterday that he thought he saw a demon here killing an ogre."

"That could've been him then," Genkai nodded down to Kintaro then looked at Botan. "If we're right then you may have to leave sooner than expected."

Botan nodded as if she understood but inside she was terrified. Where would she go? Would Genkai just leave her like that, like Hiei did those few months ago? Would she be alone if she ever encountered the demon king and/or Hiei?

"Will.. will you come with me?" This was selfish of her to ask but she wanted to know.

"...I can't, I'm sorry. My first priority will always to take care of this temple. I made a promise to and I intend to keep it. Seeing as how I don't leave this place much anyway - except to go to the local bar - I'm going to give you Teumessian for protection in case you see anybody who could harbor danger to you then you can easily get away on Teumessian."

Kintaro scoffed. "Psh, everyone provides a danger for her."

Botan ignored the child because - well if she said anything back then she knew he would've hit her.. hard.

"Come inside so we can discuss this." Genkai said, motioning for them both to get inside the house. The two followed while the animals scurried to their home. Once inside, they all went into the basement which the elderly woman said it was the safest place in the temple.

"Where am I going to go?" Botan asked as they all got situated on the basement floor.

"I once trained another teen, Yusuke Urameshi. Right now, I think he's living with his girlfriend Keiko. They live a pretty safe and serene life so I've heard the last time he sent me a letter.."

"Didn't he send you that letter like.. a year ago?" Kintaro asked, chuckling a bit.

"Yes but you never know. Things could still be the same since then. Hopefully.."

"It's Yusuke we're talking about."

"Um, where does Yusuke live?"

"He lives far in the east in the little peaceful town of Kokoro. You'll know when you get close if the grass is very green and spring-looking."

"Spring-looking?"

"You know, bright healthy looking green. Duh crazy." Kintaro said as if it were obvious.

"Oh, of course.. but wait! Doesn't it take like four days to get to Kokoro from here?"

"Well since you're going to be having the fastest animal EVER.. it'll probably take a day. Day and a half if he's tired." Kintaro informed her again.

"Botan, when do **you** want to leave?"

"If you don't mind. I'll leave right now, you know so there isn't any attacks on you guys or the temple while I'm still here. I'd rather have you two safe because it's ME they're looking after.. they'll only hurt you to get to me. It was an extreme pleasure staying with you guys these months but I feel like I've **been** ready to leave and I've only been staying for my own protection. It's very selfish of me but I was scared.. however I'm scared for you both. You protected me this whole while so now it's time for me to protect you, from a far distance of course." She smiled sheepishly before Kintaro hugged her.

"I'm going to be honest.. I'm gonna miss you crazy lady."

"My name is Botan." She said, getting agrivated after always being refered to as 'crazy lady'.

"I know," He said, wiping away pretend tears to add more dramatic effect to this scene. "but I prefer crazy lady because it suits you so much!"

"I'll pack you some food before you go." Genkai said, getting up.

"No, actually I'm not going to eat food for a while because I'm.. trying to lose weight." She said, embarrassed.

"What?!? You lose weight by eating healthy foods and excersising! Not by starving yourself! See this is why your name is crazy lady!"

"I know, I know but my stomach doesn't growl as much anymore and I almost NEVER feel hungry so maybe it's better for you guys to keep your food instead of having me waste it."

"Botan, you will take my food and you will eat it before you reach town. Do you understand?" Genkai asked with a menacing look in her eyes. The bluette gulped and only nodded.

After a couple of minutes of packing and preparing, the three were outside to get ready for the bluette's departure.

"I'm hope you don't think we want you to leave." Genkai told her as she put the food into a large backpack for Botan.

"Oh no, it's better we came to an agreement that I left today. That way it'll make it seem like we left on good terms."

"Ah, crazy lady. My optimism is gettin' to ya huh?" His short-self smiled up at her.

'Optimism?! Puh-lease.' She thought but nodded down at him anyway while also getting up on the horse.

"I've written a letter to Yusuke so he'll know you're not a fake. It's in your backpack so just give it to him when you arrive." Genkai said handing her the backpack as Botan put it over her shoulders.

"How will I know who Yusuke is though?"

"He's loud, obnoxious, a big pervert, he always gels his hair for some reason -"

"I've left a picture of him and Keiko in your backpack. Don't lose it." She told her with a nod.

Botan nodded back then tapped the horse with her food. "I'm going to miss you both. Thank you again for the hospitality! Bye for now!" She yelled as the horse began to pick up speed.

"Bye crazy lady!"

Botan left the two in the distance as the horse began to go faster and soon enough, the bluette felt like it was almost impossible to still hang on.

Teumessian kept running, he ran through all the empty fields so that he wouldn't be discovered by anybody. He knew exactly where he was going.. because Kintaro told him the directions before they left. It was also getting very dark and Botan was getting tired. She tapped the horse hard and he slowly stopped rite in the middle of a very empty and open field. The only things that were there were remains of a farm - which were basically only walls hanging from the ground - grass and train tracks.

Botan got off the horse and grabbed onto the soft blankets that she was sitting on while riding Teumessian. She brought three blankets; one to lay on, another to cover herself when the night got cold, and another for the horse because she did want his friendship! So she set the blanket on the ground, put one on Teumessian as he lied down then she also laid down on the blanket after putting the last blanket over herself. She looked up at the stars then to her left when she heard a train go by.

The tracks wasn't exactly on the grass, it was on very high tracks for some reason. Botan let the thoughts of the strange tracks escape her head as she began to close her eyes.

Until she started to sense very powerful ki. She looked around and noticed it was coming from the train. Maybe a powerful demon was in the train.

She let that thought go as well as she closed her eyes again.

Until she heard a loud thump from nearby.

She opened her eyes again and looked around and saw nothing. She noticed that the horse was already asleep and Kintaro told her that when the horse is asleep, he will wake up to NOTHING. So escaping right now wasn't an option so instead Botan grabbed her blankets and hid behind the leftover wall which was in the opposite side of where the train could see her.

"Big mistake." She heard a voice go as the voice's hand covered her mouth.

'HIEI?! OH CRAP.' Botan thought.

"Yes _saiai_, it's me," He smiled wickedly - Botan couldn't see though, being in front of him - as he used his old nickname for her. "You know, it's been an extra long time since we've last met. How about we get reaquainted?" He moved his hand away as he turned her around to face him.

"I see things haven't changed," Botan said with much venom. "You're still the short rude jerk I still know."

"Oh, but aren't I the same rude jerk you fell in lo -" He was interrupted with a swift kick to his stomach.

"I did NOT mean that when I said it. Plus I said I 'glove' you. A simple mistake anybody could've made."

"You will never hurt me again because if you do you'll be dead by then." Hiei winched, trying not to hold onto his stomach.

Her eyes widened at the thought. She knew something bad was going to happen to her but was she really going to die so SOON? She thought she'd go though a vicious battle first. She was worth it, right?

"I cannot believe you work for the demon lord and left me, Hiei. Honestly, I thought we were friends.. LIKE YOU TOLD ME. What happened to that, huh?" The bluette didn't want to tear up because she didn't want Hiei to think she was weak.

"I'm nobody's friend, _saiai_. Nobody but my own."

"Then why do you work for the demon lord then?"

"That's my business."

"See, friends used to tell eachother stuff.. BUT NOT ANYMORE HUH?"

"Would you STOP yelling?! Damn! I'm surprised you didn't wake that horse yet."

"Oh no, it's okay. That horse can sleep through anything," She told him casually then after a while she realized what she said. "I mean.. the horse can creep through anything. It's very... creep-able..."

"Yeah okay, _saiai_. So I guess since the horse can't hear you.." Hiei's eyes moved to the lower portion of Botan's body. The bluette noticed this and tried to back up.

"WOAH, YOU FREAK! NOT ONLY DID YOU TURN EVIL AND INTO A BETRAYER BUT YOU ALSO TURNED PERVERDED?! OH MY KAMI, WHAT ON EARTH HAPPEND TO YOU!?"

"EXCUSE ME?! I AM NOT A PERVERT! I just saw a spider on your leg and I know how you despise those little buggers."

"Oh.. OH! AHHH! GET IT OFF ME!!" She wailed, jumping up and down.

"Calm down, _saiai_!" Hiei let go of Botan's hand and flicked the bug off her leg.

Botan smiled diabolically, this was her chance to escape. Or atleast get away from him for a while.

"This is for leaving me to work for evil!" The bluette kicked him into the ground. "And this is for breaking your pinky promise!" She began to punch him quite rapidly. "AND THIS IS FOR MAKING ME PUT ALL MY TRUST IN YOU!" She pulled out a small dagger from her pocket and was about to stab him but he quickly got up and stopped her before the worst happened.

"WHAT ON MAKAI HAPPENED TO YOU! The old Botan would've **NEVER** done this to me." He said, still holding onto her wrists so she wouldn't hurt him.

"Hmm, well the old Botan's gone since HER LOVE AND FAITH WAS DESTROYED AFTER SOMEONE SHE CARED ABOUT A LOT BROKE HER TRUST.. AND PINKY PROMISE!" She struggled to get away from his grasp. "I HATE YOU HIEI."

The short demon let go of her. "You don't mean that, onna." He said quietly.

"I DO. Hiei you put me through a LOT after you left. I told you how I felt and everything.. I told you all about my past and why it's extremely hard for me to believe in someone. I thought you understood, Hiei," Tears began to drop but she didn't think it would matter plus hopefully he wouldn't notice. "For once in my life, I thought I had a REAL friend when I met you but no.. all those great ideas got squashed by your evil foot. I can't believe you work for him, Hiei! You told me you're trying to give up the life of danger and peril but you're off to work with the most evil bastard in the entire world! You know what kind of person he is but you're still off carrying orders for him!" She fell to the ground, now looking at him with menacing eyes.

"I'm not doing anything wrong." He said after a couple of moments of silence.

"WHAT?! ARE YOU SERIOUS?! YOU'RE DOING EVERYTHING WRONG! You.. YOU BROKE ME EVEN WORSE! I'm NEVER going to forgive you and if I do then it's only out of pity. Because honestly even though I LOATHE you right now, I still feel sorry for what you've become." She spit out acidly.

Hiei glared at her furiously as he picked her up by her shirt. "I suggest you don't talk to me like that unless you want to die right now."

"Oh well then KILL ME. You destroyed all what was left inside me anyway, jerk."

The fire demon grabbed onto his katana then shook his head. "No, you know what, onna. I'm going to play with you for a while. Not like that," He added after seeing her expression. "but I'm going to mess with your head for a while and slowly torment you until the day rightfully comes."

"Oh wow, until the day rightfully comes," She mocked. "Yeah you're cool."

"What the hell is _wrong_ with you. One minute you act as if everything was normal now you're talking to me with venom."

"Hey if you can break people then why can't I." She shrugged, not really caring.

"I never broke you, onna. You broke yourself." He said disgustingly while also dropping her to the ground.

"Wow, that's some bull. I broke myself? PLEASE. You demons broke me. I was careful with my life until I met all these demons. You know what, Hiei if you're honestly not going to kill me now then why don't you just leave. I'm tired of talking to you. I hate you, bye." She stood up then walked away.

Until Hiei pulled her back down so he could face her. "I never did anything wrong, _saiai_. Always believe that." He gritted then after a while of staring at eachother, he ran off.

Botan stayed in that position for a while. "I can't believe I saw him after all this time," She then clenched her fist. "Oh my kami, he's right! Why did I act all bubbly and normal then get crazy angry. ARGH, I should've given him the cold shoulder this whole time! Oh my gosh, what's wrong with me? OH MY GOSH, WHY AM I TALKING TO MYSELF!" She shouted in frustration.

vXv

Digi: how was thaaaaaaaaaaat? alright? stank? ahhhhh. well, if you likes then leave reviews? critisism appreciated, tell me what I need to work on. tell me what you'd like to see in the next chappys or anything. I know things may seem a little 'unfinished' but everything will be explained in the later chapters, of course. :)


End file.
